Birdy Birdy In The Sky
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: Marauder's Era. PRANK GONE BAD! Mr Weasley said they didn't use owls at the ministry becasue of the mess they made. What about the Hogwarts' owls? Oneshot


A/N: The thought occured to me the other day at random.

Disclaimer: I own just as much of Harry Potter as you do.

* * *

"I honestly don't think it's a good idea, Prongs."

"Aw, come on Moony. We have to get Snape back somehow for being a git in Potions once again."

"Padfoot's right. And this plan is full-proof."

"That's what you might think," Remus Lupin, fellow Marauder, muttered as the group of friends made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "It's just going to get messy."

"That's the whole point, Moony," Peter Pettigrew said, trying to feel as part of the conversation in some way.

"Yep," Sirius Black agreed. "Snape won't know what hit him."

"I'm sure he will, once he gets a good look at it," James Potter laughed.

"Not a good idea..." Remus shook his head.

"Come on, Moony. What's the worse that can happen?" Sirius asked.

"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"That's the spirit," James said, giving Remus a pat on the shoulder.

A moment later, the four Marauders entered the Great Hall, taking in the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast, among the many other breakfast foods Hogwarts provided.

They took a seat among the other Gyrffindors. Sirius was already adding a mixture of breakfast foods to his plate, James was trying to catch the eye of one Miss Lily Evans (and failing miserably) and Peter was following Sirius' example. Remus, however, new better, so he sat there patiently, waiting for his friend to make his move.

Which might take a while since he was now shoving pancake after pancake down his throat. Nasty table manners.

"Aren't you going to eat, Moony?" James asked, giving up on trying to get Lily's attention and now putting food on his own plate.

"I don't want to throw it up later."

"Moony, will you stop it? Nothing is going to go wrong. Snape will be the only one to suffer," Sirius tried to reason.

"Well now's your chance to prove me wrong," Remus said, pointing up half-heartedly to the flock of owls now entering the Great Hall.

Both Sirius and James put on their mischievious grins.

"Oh, this will be fun," Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

Remus took his school bag and put it over his head as if it was some sort of helmet.

"Ready,Prongs?"

"Ready,Padfoot," James said, pulling out his own wand.

Together, they pointed their wands upword and in unison shouted a spell letting off a loud bang.

As predicted, the owls went crazy. And as planned, one owl dropped its droppings on one unexpecting Severus Snape.

"Yes!" Sirius and James exclaimed, giving each other the traditional high-five.

But,like Remus alone predicted, there was a chain reaction. Owls everywhere started to drop their droppings on unexpected students and staff.

Screams went throughout the Great Hall as students scrambled to get under the tables for protection. Others made a run for the doors using their arms over their heads as shields.

Remus, sat their calmly. He grabbed a piece of bacon that had not been hit and picked at it slowly as the other three Marauders began to panic.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Sirius cried when a bird happened to drop its droppings on Sirius' head. "Yuck!"

"It was your plan, Padfoot. You said it was full-proof," James said frowning as he too was hit by some droppings on his shoulder.

"Moony was right," Peter said .

Remus held back his smile. He was rather glad that he had used his school bag for protection, it already having been hit four times.

"There's got to be a way to make them stop." Sirius looked up, hoping that he would find the answer there, only in return he got a load of owl droppings in his left eye. "Ahhh!"

Remus didn't even try to hold back the laugh. "I won't say 'I told you so'," he said.

"Moony, why didn't you stop us?" James asked, following Remus' example and putting his school bag over his head.

"I tried!"

"He did," Peter said.

"Get it out of my eye!" Sirius screamed.

"You four!" someone screamed.

The Marauders turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching them, a look of fury on her face. It must have been the fact that she too was covered in owl droppings.

"I saw you do it, so don't even try to deny it," she said when she approached. "50 points each!"

"But--"

"Don't even, Potter."

"Professor, I didn't--"

"Even you Mr Lupin, could have put a stop to this."

"She's right you know," Peter said.

"Brown-noser," James mumbled.

"Get it out of my eye!" Sirius screamed again.

"The four of you--" McGonagall stopped for a moment as she was hit on the shoulder yet again by some nasty owl droppings. "--will serve detention tonight. You will clean the Great Hall until it looks like it did once before. No magic."

"We have to clean this all up?" James asked "It's worse than the owlery now!"

"Should have thought about that, Potter," were McGonagall's last words as she made her way quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Now I'm going to say it: I told you so." Remus said.

"Get it out of my eye!"

* * *

Birdy Birdy in the sky,  
Drop some white-wash in my eye.  
I didn't scream, I didn't cry.  
Gee, I'm glad cows don't fly.

I'd be a whole lot happier if I got reviews! Thanks a bunch.  
Cheers!


End file.
